


Bleu

by Aliseia



Series: La Part Des Anges [8]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: E sebbene il creatore fosse convinto di avere ancora un completo dominio sui desideri e sui sentimenti della sua creatura, pure quello sguardo gli metteva soggezione.Il blu profondo e intenso di quella stanza lo metteva a disagio, nella sua notte immutabile gli sembrava che Tristan si smarrisse.





	Bleu

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Romantico - Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel;  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: In questa storia ho aggiunto un tassello alle mie storie domestiche. Visiteremo insieme “la più misteriose delle stanze”, nella casa marsigliese dei nostri: lo Studio Blu.  
> Dediche: Questa storia è un esplicito omaggio alle mie colleghe di shipping, alle amiche Strix che mi accompagnano in questo incredibile viaggio. Per ognuna di loro ho citato una storia, troverete il link sotto.  
> Grazie per il vostro appoggio, per le vostre storie, e per l’ispirazione che mi date.  
> La storia di Abby è Je Te Pardonne/I Forgive You.  
> La storia di Miky è I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing.  
> A Miky devo anche i particolari di un particolarissimo plotting: il progetto della palazzina marsiglisese ormai nota come “la casa dal portone azzurro”.  
> Poiché il mio Tristan ha deciso di dedicare un piano alla sorella Aurora, Miky è stata tassativa: la mansarda è per Klaus!  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**_Bleu_**  
  
  
_Et ma lampe qui sait pourtant mon agonie,_  
_Imiter le Chinois au coeur limpide et fin_  
De qui l'extase pure est de peindre la fin  
Sur ses tasses de neige à la lune ravie  
D'une bizarre fleur qui parfume sa vie  
Transparente, la fleur qu'il a sentie, enfant,  
Au filigrane bleu de l'âme se greffant.  
  
_E il lume che la mia agonia ha vegliato,_  
_Imitare il Cinese, anima chiara e fina,_  
La cui estasi pura è dipinger la cima  
Sopra tazze di neve rapita dalla luna  
D'un fiore strano che la sua vita profuma  
Trasparente, d'un fiore che egli sentì fanciullo  
Innestarsi al suo cuore prezioso, azzurro nulla.  
  
_**Las de**_ l'amer _**repos – Stéphane Mallarmé**_  


 

Era la stanza più misteriosa della casa.  
Misteriosa anche per lui, che aveva scelto quella palazzina fra tante apparentemente più invitanti, amandone da subito la discrezione e la poesia.  
La splendida vista sul porto vecchio, l’azzurro che si riversava da cielo e mare nel suo bello studio dalle vetrate immense.  
Ma la piccola stanza che chiamavano lo Studio Blu era fuori della sua giurisdizione.  
L’unica finestra era alta e lunga, e concedeva appena la vista di un intenso spicchio di mare.  
Pure quella luce non era sufficiente a rendere più chiare le pareti, di un blu scuro, sordo, che Tristan aveva scelto personalmente.  
Un grande letto, grande per quello che concedevano le dimensioni anguste della stanza, occupava quasi tutto lo spazio disponibile.  
Vicino alla finestra un piccolo tavolo d’ebano, con una sedia dalle tinte altrettanto cupe. Era infatti rivestita di un azzurro ottanio così denso da confondersi, nella poca luce, con il blu oltremare delle pareti.  
Un solo quadro, un dipinto perduto di Turner: “Le barche da pesca sotto il vento forte”.  
Un golf club inglese credeva di averne acquistato l’originale, ma i due vampiri conoscevano la verità.  
Tristan accennava spesso all’ipotesi di coprire un’intera parete con Le Ninfee Blu di Monet.  
Ma a raffreddare il suo entusiasmo, a parte le ovvie ragioni di spazio, c’erano quelle altrettanto solide che sconsigliavano il furto, dal momento che le tele erano conservate al Museo dell’Orsay, a Parigi.  
Quando Elijah impassibile sollevava queste e altre sensate obiezioni, Tristan metteva il broncio e lasciava cadere con aria soave un commento sulla ritrovata moralità del proprio Sire.  
Poi, leggero e veloce come un’ombra, spariva nella “sua” stanza. Sua, senza alcun dubbio.  
Poiché ad Elijah, in sua assenza, era proibito persino l’ingresso. E anche in sua presenza il suo signore e creatore, il vampiro Originale, doveva chiedere “permesso” e muoversi con circospezione.  
Se sfiorava la seta turchese della coperta, o la delicata opalina della lampada ottocentesca, lo sguardo attento di Tristan lo studiava come se stesse profanando gli arredi di un luogo sacro. I grandi occhi chiari diventavano immensi, mentre seguiva il gioco delle dita dell’altro sull’antichissimo scarabeo intarsiato di lapislazzuli, agate e turchesi, che faceva bella mostra di sé sul tavolino. Simbolo di rinascita e prezioso dono di Elijah, in ricordo della loro prima gita insieme*. Ancora più allarmato, ancorché sempre silenzioso, sembrava quando Elijah calpestava con passo elegante il prezioso tappeto Pechino decorato di nuvole bianche, dorate e blu, evitando con sapienza i vinili vintage lasciati sul pavimento con finta casualità.**  
Uno di questi, “From the Night” di Therry Vanchure, era l’unica registrazione dell’artista. Un pezzo rarissimo, che Tristan amava ascoltare con gli occhi socchiusi, acciambellato come un gatto sulla grande poltrona barocca rivestita di un pallido velluto celeste.  
La stessa poltrona su cui, con altrettanto finta noncuranza, abbandonava il suo violino. Strumento fragile e pericoloso, come l’uomo dalla giovane apparenza che, in momenti rari e speciali, seguiva con le belle mani un archetto che sembrava dotato di vita propria.  
In quelle occasioni Elijah lasciava in fretta la stanza, lo sguardo cupo e pensieroso. Nel sentirlo uscire Tristan riapriva gli occhi, accompagnandolo con un nuova occhiata severa.  
E sebbene il creatore fosse convinto di avere ancora un completo dominio sui desideri e sui sentimenti della sua creatura, pure quello sguardo gli metteva soggezione.  
Il blu profondo e intenso di quella stanza lo metteva a disagio, nella sua notte immutabile gli sembrava che Tristan si smarrisse. E per quanto fosse molto attento nel lasciargli gli spazi e la libertà che lo convincessero a restargli accanto, nondimeno quella distanza tra loro lo inquietava.  
Il buio di quella piccola camera gli suggeriva lontananze e angoscia, come se tra loro ci fosse ancora la barriera dell’oceano.  
E davvero non c’era bisogno che a ricordarglielo fossero quelle soffocanti pareti.  
Se almeno avesse potuto portarvi un lampadario tutto cristalli e luci, come quelli che Tristan amava a Davilla Estate.  
Avrebbe potuto guardare con lui il blu che diventava azzurro, i piccoli arcobaleni alle pareti, mentre le sue dita giocavano tra quei riccioli di un biondo antico, la testa dell’altro poggiata sull’unico cuscino.  
Le sue braccia finalmente aperte, mentre gli faceva fare l’amore nell’unica stanza in cui non l’avevano mai fatto.  
Allora il colore dei suoi occhi, ancora più intenso di quello della pittura murale, o di quello spicchio di mare che s’intravedeva, si sarebbe illanguidito in un tenero celeste, come accadeva quando le sensuali attenzioni del suo signore lo facevano godere, e la sua bocca si schiudeva in un nome: «Elijah…»

Il Sire alzò di scatto la testa, che senza accorgersi aveva sostenuto con la mano in una posa pensosa. Tristan sulla soglia dello studio grande sorrideva.  
«Elijah.»  
Come poteva essere che dopo mille anni la sua voce gli desse ancora brividi di piacere? Un improvviso languore, a cui in passato aveva reagito con il rifiuto, e ora con un’inevitabile resa?  
Era lo stesso per lui, si emozionava nel sentire il suo signore che sospirava il suo nome? «Tristan…»  
Forse… Gli occhi ultramarini ebbero un guizzo ed Elijah ne ebbe la conferma. Sì, ancora lo turbava.  
«Pensavo a quelle ninfee…»  
Elijah sbuffò. «Ancora? Un furto al museo non sarebbe la nostra mossa più geniale.»  
Tristan sorrise in modo più sfacciato. Indossava una giaccia di un grigio chiaro, e una camicia blu notte che, se mai ce ne fosse stato bisogno, faceva risaltare il colore delle sue iridi.  
«Forse consultando le nostre conoscenze nel mondo dei collezionisti d’arte, potremmo trovare qualche piccolo quadro smarrito…. Come è accaduto con Turner.»  
«Quel dipinto non ti mette di cattivo umore?» chiese Elijah guardandolo dritto negli occhi.  
«No… Perché?» Ora lo sguardo era glaciale. I riccioli scompigliati gli davano un’aria sbarazzina, da ragazzo, ma nell’espressione concentrata Elijah lesse un antico rimprovero.  
Molto più antico della guerra che si erano giurati tredici anni prima.  
Sepolto nel profondo, molto più a fondo di un anonimo container.  
«Quella stanza ti piace?» chiese Elijah.  
«Certo che mi piace.» rispose Tristan stupito.  
«Tanto che io non posso entrare?»  
«Chi ha mai detto che non puoi entrare?»  
«Sembri sempre così… sospettoso. Come se io fossi sul punto di rompere qualcosa…»  
Tristan sbuffò. «Tu sei sempre sul punto di spezzare un equilibrio. Di mettere in discussione quello in cui credo, di distruggere una certezza…»  
Si avvicinò, ora i suoi occhi erano tornati dolci e chiari. «Ma io voglio correre il rischio. Mi piace correre il rischio.» aggiunse poi venendo ancora più vicino.  
Premette le labbra sulle sue. «Io ho voluto tutto questo. – sospirò sfregando ancora la bocca sulla sua, ma senza approfondire il bacio – Non proprio ogni momento. – rise con aria vaga. Elijah sentì sulle labbra lo smalto delicato dei denti – Ma tutto insieme, sì, ho voluto anche il dolore.»  
Il Sire fermò la propria creatura serrandole i polsi. «Ero io quello che aveva paura… » Lo disse con stupore, una piccola ruga che si formava tra gli occhi neri e brillanti di commozione.  
Le labbra rosse di Tristan si arricciarono in una smorfia audace. «Avevi paura… sì. Di baciare un uomo, e che quel bacio ti piacesse. Che quell’uomo ti affascinasse tanto da distrarti dai tuoi doveri, e poi tanto da farti trascurare la famiglia… Avevi paura di abbandonarti alla passione… e di perderti.»  
«Tu non hai mai avuto paura. »mormorò Elijah, e suonò come un’affermazione più che come una domanda.  
Tristan non si sottrasse alle mani che gli stringevano i polsi, ma anzi cedendo a quella costrizione fece sì di avvicinarsi ancora, fin quasi ad abbandonarsi sul suo petto. Alzando il viso verso l’altro sussurrò: «Quante soglie hai dovuto attraversare, Elijah Mikaelson… Quella del mio castello. Quella dei miei giardini, dove ti ho baciato per la prima volta. Quella del mio letto… - A ogni punto dell’elenco le labbra premevano su quelle dell’altro per un breve bacio – Quella dell’oceano in cui mi avevi abbandonato…»  
Elijah esitò per un attimo, allontanando il viso. Poi di scatto lasciò i polsi per stringerlo ai fianchi.  
Ebbe il timore che quel sirenetto impudente, con i suoi riccioli, le sue labbra mobilissime, i suoi occhi chiari, fosse solo un’illusione. E che in quel suo incubo lontano non fosse riuscito a salvarlo, strappandolo alla sua agonia.  
«Ma ora sei qui – mormorò anch’egli sulle labbra – Mi hai trascinato con te oltre ogni soglia. Le tua labbra, le tue braccia, le acque dell’oceano…»  
Con una mano sulla nuca lo costrinse sul suo petto e contro la parete, approfondendo il bacio con sensuale prepotenza.  
Tristan si lasciò baciare. Ma Elijah non aveva dubbi su chi dei due stesse conducendo il gioco.  
«Andiamo di là?» il ragazzo sorrise malizioso, sottraendosi per un attimo alle sue attenzioni.  
«In camera da letto?»  
«In camera mia. Nello studio blu.»  
Elijah sentì che quella concessione era molto più di un gioco, e riprese a baciarlo con ancora maggiore entusiasmo.  
«Sai, penso… - cominciò Tristan sfuggendo scherzosamente il suo abbraccio – che la mia camera abbia bisogno di qualche luce in più.»  
«Sì…» sospirò Elijah mentre tornava a sfregare la barba contro le guance delicate del suo protetto.  
«E che un piccolo quadro con le ninfee starebbe bene invece nell’appartamento sotto, quello ancora da arredare… Aurora adora le ninfee di Monet.»  
Elijah si bloccò. Ma fu solo un instante, in cui gli occhi neri catturarono un lampo d’ironia in quelli azzurri. Rispose con un sorrisino altrettanto beffardo: «Dobbiamo pensare anche alla mansarda.»  
Tristan inclinò la testa. «Certo.***» rispose poi dopo una pausa.  
Le sue mani scivolarono sul petto di Elijah, facendo saltare i primi bottoni della camicia candida. «La mia camera è già più che accogliente…» aggiunse poi afferrando i lembi del colletto. E trascinando così con sé il proprio Sire, oltre la soglia dello studio blu.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* La storia di Abby è Je Te Pardonne/I Forgive You. ** La storia di Miky è I Don’t Wanna Miss A Thing. *** Come sopra: Miky ho deciso che la mansarda è per Klaus, loves.


End file.
